Heat And Sweat
by HappyNargles
Summary: Intimidating Blaine, and GreaseMonkey!Kurt. Just a mindless smut, really. Rated M for a reason. This is just a oneshot.


The sun beat down on the pavement like a hammer on a nail. A roar rumbled out of the motorcycle as it kicked itself to life, and zoomed down the street. Blaine felt the wind biting at his face at intense speed, as he sped out of the neighborhood, looking like a blurred shadow. His loose curls were pulled back by the wind, which was also tugging at his black t-shirt.

Blaine loved his motorcycle. Every time he drove it, he let his adrenalin rise with his speed. He loved the way the wind played with his hair and his clothes, and the way it cooled the sweat on his face. He especially loved the way the engine growled beneath him.

Finally, he reached the Hummel house, where he had an appointment to get repairs done on the motorcycle. He shut off the engine and dismounted his bike. He strolled up to the giant opened garage door, where someone was bent over, working on another car. As he got closer, he noticed their extremely tight pants, and the way they defined every line and every muscle, making it **very** clear they were a man. He noticed just how nice this person's ass was. As he walked slightly more to the right, he also noticed how his white, stained tank top drooped, revealing the pale skin that was tight against a toned stomach. He also took note to the nice hips this man had.

Seeing all of this, bent over a car and gleaming with sweat made him hot. He had to know who this was. Blaine cleared his throat loudly, making the pale man look over in his direction. This surprised him. Looking back at him just happened to be the crystalline eyes of Kurt Hummel, whom he had met only a few days ago at Dalton Academy. He never would have expected to see him bending over the mechanisms of a car, under its hood with a flash light in one hand, and a tool in the other, with black grease on his face. Seeing him like this, with his chestnut hair sticking up, he looked... _sexy_. _Extremely_ sexy.

Kurt gave him a crooked smile, along with a "Hey,". The look on Blaine's face made it obvious that he was turned on. "Hey there," Blaine looked over Kurt's body.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Kurt asked, turning off his flashlight. Blaine looked down at him smiling, and mumbled "Hell yeah, there is." under his breath. Kurt now had a rather adorable confused expression on his face. "What?" he wondered, and stood up straight.

Slowly, Blaine stepped closer without a word, and Kurt looked down at his feet with parted lips, then back to his eyes. He didn't know what he was to expect. Soon, Blaine was only about six inches away from him, making him lean back against the car, unable to move. He got closer to him, so that their faces were a mere three inches apart, and their noses were close to touching. Blaine brought his thumb up to Kurt's face, to wipe of some of the oil. He got even closer, brushing his lips against his cheek until he got close to his ear. "You're dirty." he said, and Kurt could feel the grin on Blaine's face. This made him tremble beneath him, and Blaine was glad to see this.

"I.. I-I should p-probably go shower th-then.", he said, failing at his attempt to keep a steady voice, without blushing. He turned, and pushed through his arm, and walked towards the door. Blaine stepped close behind him, until he and Kurt were chest-to-back. "How about I join you?" Blaine whispered over his shoulder, making his lips quiver. If he could just walk ten more feet, he could get inside. He tried to ignore his comment, and walked up to the door.

Blaine stepped it up a bit, and put his hand over Kurt's, which was gripping the door knob, whilst sliding his lips against his ear. He put his free hand over Kurt's hip, caressing the soft porcelain skin underneath the thin cotton. Kurt swallows hard, and he chuckles at this into his ear. His hot, sweet breath makes Kurt shiver with a hidden want.

Kurt was having a hard time containing himself. Blaine was intimidating him, and this- for some reason- made him want Blaine more. He was so close. He could just turn around, and their chests would be touching. But he still attempted to hold it in. This was **Blaine**. The boy he had only just met a few days ago.

Blaine pressed himself against Kurt's backside. Kurt let out a whimper as he was pushed hard against the door. He laughed darkly under his breath into his neck as he moved the hand on Kurt's hip closer to the zipper of his pants.

He let his hand sink even lower, and held the bundle in his tight jeans and nipped at his earlobe. Kurt accidently let a moan slip through his soft parted lips. _Damn it_, he thought to himself. Blaine bit down on his earlobe, turning that moan into a groan. The desire was building up in Kurt's chest, and finally it burst when the shorter man dug his teeth into his smooth, perfect neck. He let out another moan as he let his head tilt back and rest on his shoulder.

Fuck it. He was done. He couldn't possibly hold this feeling, this desperate want in any longer. He turned around, hand still on the doorknob. For a split second, gold and icy eyes were connected, both burning with lust. Kurt crushed his soft, pink lips hungrily against Blaine's. There was a clash of teeth, followed by tongues sliding together, slick and wet. Blaine growled into the kiss and pushed him harder into the door as Kurt deepened it. Kurt's hands roamed the dark haired man's body, finding his belt loop. Wrapping a long slender finger around the small piece of denim, he pulled Blaine's hips closer to grind against them. He moaned, grinding back.

Kurt turned the doorknob and pulled him inside, before kicking the door closed. He pushed him against the nearest wall, and set his hands free. They found their way under his shirt, touching his defined muscles, and then glided up to his nipples. Soon, he got sick of the shirt, and just pulled it over his head.

Clearly, Blaine felt the same, because he immediately ripped the oil stained cloth off of the skinny, tall boy faster than you can say 'fuck me'. Kurt rolled his hips against the other man with skill as he walked him backwards to his own private bathroom. They found their way down the stairs, pushing each other against the walls along the way, never once breaking contact.

They stepped sluggishly to the bathroom door that had been left ajar since this morning. This time it was Blaine's turn to push him against a wall. So he did. One hand traveled to the other's trousers and pulled jeans and briefs down with one swift move. The other hand pushed the door closed. While his lips were busy on Kurt's, the taller boy was making his way to remove his pants. The boxers went down with the denim, and they both stumbled into the shower together. On came the hot water, and the room began to fill with steam.

Blaine looked down at Kurt's dripping wet naked body and smiled. "What are you smiling about?" Kurt asked, smirking. "You. You're fucking glorious." he responded with a grin. Kurt flashed a smile and pulled him under the water with him. Lips collided, and so did hips.

Kurt moved from his lips to his neck with grace, and trailed gentle kisses down to his hips as he sank to his knees. He grazed his parted lips over Blaine's cock, allowing his hot breath to pour from his mouth over his skin. The shudder he received in return was satisfying. He licked from head to base, using the tip of his tongue. He kept licking his erection, using more and more of his tongue. He began to put the head in his mouth, dragging his tongue across it, slowly taking in more. He heard a loud moan coming from above, and moved his hands to his ass, pulling him closer.

Blaine ran his strong fingers through Kurt's soaked hair and pushed his dick farther into him, bucking. Kurt sucked hard, pulling a groan out of him. His mouth was warm and wet, and his lips were slippery around his cock ask they slid further up. Blaine was down his throat now, and ready to burst. He sucked hard, one more time, until his cheeks hollowed and let Blaine pull out.

He came over Kurt's chest with a particularly load moan, and fell down to his knees over him. Blaine pushed himself against the other man, their dicks rubbing together. He grabbed Kurt's ass and pushed him up until he was standing. He stayed down on his knees, and started sucking his cock, too. The water poured over his face as he sucked. His dick was surprisingly huge, but he wasn't complaining.

Kurt pulled his head in close. His fingers became tangled in his wet, dark curls. He moaned in pleasure as he worked his mouth around his dick. Blaine was great. He started out slow, and got faster until Kurt was nearly ready to come. Kurt let out a growl that made Blaine want more. Now, Kurt was pulling out and spurting onto the floor of the shower.

Blaine got to his feet and they just stood together under the hot water resting their heads on each other's shoulders, catching their breath.

"You're good." Kurt panted. "Not bad yourself," Blaine replied, breathless.

"Now..." Kurt said, finally able to breathe, "Why don't you run up stairs and get your shirt off of the floor before my dad gets home." There was a note of panic in his eyes just before he went in for one more wet kiss. Kurt slapped his ass as he stepped out into the thick cloud of steam.

"You sassy bitch," Blaine said with a laugh, and Kurt laughed, too.

So he left the bathroom to get the rest of his clothes. Kurt wondered if he would come back, or if he would just leave. He was happy when he walked back into the room saying, "I just heard a car door. It's probably your dad, so get on some clothes and get your sweet ass out here with me."

Kurt smiled.


End file.
